FV433 Abbot SPG
|type=Self-propelled artillery |is_vehicle=yes |is_UK=yes |service= 1965-1995 |used_by=British Army |wars= |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer=Vickers |unit_cost= |production_date= |number= |variants= | length=(gun forward) 5.8 m | width=2.6 m | height=2.5 m | weight=16.56 t (loaded without crew) | suspension=torsion bar 5 units per side | speed=47 km/h | vehicle_range=480 km | primary_armament=105 mm L13A1 gun, 40 rounds (including 6 rounds HESH) carried | secondary_armament=7.62 mm L4A4 MG with 1,200 rounds, smoke dischargers | armour=10 and 12 mm plate | engine=Rolls-Royce K60 Mk 4G multi-fuel engine | engine_power=240 bhp @ 3750 rpm | pw_ratio=6.9lb/bhp | crew= Detachment of 6 (No. 1 Commander, No 2 - Loader & radio operator, No 3 - Layer, No 4 - Driver & Ammunition Handler, No 5 - Ammunition handler, No 6 - Second in command, and responsible for ammunition preparation. Nos 1 - 3 were turret crew, Nos 5 and 6 travelled in ammunition vehicle) }} FV 433 Field Artillery, Self-Propelled "Abbot" ''' is the self-propelled artillery variant of the British Army FV 430 series of armoured fighting vehicles. Using much of the chassis of the FV 430 but with a fully rotating turret at the rear housing the 105 mm gun and given the vehicle designation of FV433. Its correct designation was "Gun Equipment 105mm L109 (Abbot)". L109 was little used, probably to avoid confusion with 155 mm M109 that entered UK service at about the same time. FV433 used a different configuration of power pack to other vehicles in the FV430 series. The Abbot was able to swim across water, having a flotation screen fixed around the hull which was raised to provide buoyancy. The action of the tracks was sufficient to drive it forward at about 3 knots. (cf DD Tank). Each Abbot was supported by a fully amphibious Stalwart Mk 2 High Mobility Load Carrier that carried additional ammunition. The Abbot is now obsolete, and was replaced in service by the AS-90 Self propelled gun in the mid 1990s. Ammunition 105mm Field Mark 1 * L32 Cartridge 105mm Field, Normal (Charges 1 - 4) * L34 Cartridge 105mm Field, (Charge Super) * L33 Shell 105mm Howitzer, HE * L32 Shell 105mm Howitzer, WP * L51 Shell 105mm Howitzer, Smoke * L55 Shell 105mm Howitzer, Illuminating * L43 Shell 105mm Howitzer, HESH * L44 Shell 105mm Howitzer, Practice 105mm Field Mark 2 * L35 Cartridge 105mm Field, Normal (Charges 1 - 5) * L36 Cartridge 105mm Field, Super * L31 Shell 105mm Field, HE * L36 Shell 105mm Field, Smoke * L37 Shell 105mm Field, Marker, Red * L38 Shell 105mm Field, Marker, Orange * L34 Shell 105mm Field, Illuminating * L42 Shell 105mm Field, HESH * L41 Shell 105mm Field, Practice Variants A simplified '''Value Engineered Abbot without flotation screen, NBC defence equipment, power traverse, elevation or loading, a simplified dial sight and communications fit was exported to India for use in their armoured divisions. A small number were purchased by UK for use at the British Army Training Unit Suffield (BATUS) in Alberta, Canada. Use * British Army Royal Artillery regiments (1965-95) *Since decommissioning from British Army service, Abbots have become popular for "Tank-driving" adventures, proving much more economical to buy and run than the genuine article. * Examples apear at shows featuring Military vehicles, such as steam rallies. Events Shown at Events featuring an Abbott at include; * Belvoir Castle Steam Festival * Holcot Steam Rally See also *List of armoured fighting vehicles *List of artillery by country *M108 Howitzer References Wikipedia article used to explain vehicle featured at various UK events. *''The Abbot Self-propelled Gun'', Interavia International Defense Review, No 12/1965 *User Handbook for Gun, SP, 105mm Fd, Abbot (FV433), Army Code 14311, 1965 External links *FV433 Abbot and Falcon AA Vehicle *Abbot at Armyrecognition.com *Abbot at Scotland's Secret Bunker Category:Self-propelled artillery of the United Kingdom Category:Amphibious vehicles Category:Military vehicles Category:433 (model number)